


Stuck

by Atiya_Blackcharm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is nice to animals, Confusion, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like the interaction between everyone, No Angst, Shapeshifting, Stark is nice to animals, The Avengers are funny, This will be a happy fic, google knowledge of cats, no beta we die like men, not me, who knows - Freeform, will there be romance???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiya_Blackcharm/pseuds/Atiya_Blackcharm
Summary: An employee of Stark is stuck as a cat. But that's fine considering she's a mutant who can shapeshift. What's concerning is that they can't shift back and no one knows that they are the cat.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that just grew so enjoy. Also it is kind of a comfort fic I am writing. Hope you guys like!

Whenever anyone in New York City looked at the Avengers tower they always thought of Earth’s mightiest heroes and the important missions they go on. The other people who work in the tower barely cross their minds. And why should they? Compared to the Avengers with cool costumes and occasionally powers why would they be interested in the employees who simply walk in through the front door and go to an office to do paperwork, there’s nothing special about that.

Among these employees is a woman named Eve. She was responsible in making sure that certain documents made their way into the hands of the person in charge, Mr. Stark. She had been working under Mr. Stark for a while now, usually organizing paperwork and occasionally delivering paperwork to the boss. It was a pretty easy job, nothing too stressful, and that’s just the way she liked it.

The only ‘stressful’ thing is actually finding Stark in order to give him paperwork since he does have to go on missions or is in his lab on another _3-day binge of innovation._

Today luckily it was easy to find him.

“Oh, if it isn’t one of my favorite employees,” Tony smiled in greeting,” what have you come to grace us with this time?” 

“The paperwork for you to look over Mr.stark,” Eve smiled, "Although I’m sure you'll just give it to Ms.Pepper." She looked at Pepper who was standing by his side and took the paper from her hands.

"Ah, You know me so well," Stark laughed.

“Well she had been working for you for a few years now hasn't she,” Pepper remarked.

“Yeah, that’s why she is one of my favorites,” Stark looked at Eve, “You’ve stuck with me through some tough times. It brings a tear to my eye” and he started to fake cry and laugh.

Eve laughed, ”It’s no problem Mr.Stark. Now I’ll be going back to my office, let me know if either of you two need anything.” And Eve left the two of them.

Despite what the media or gossip columns say Tony Stark was a good boss to his loyal employees. Many left when he decided to stop making weapons and became a part of the Avengers. A lot of them thought he had lost it and was being too risky in changing the company. Eve decided to stick it out since she liked the new direction he was going. And now she gets to work in the Avengers’ tower with a pretty simple job that paid rather well.

That being said, she was at the same time surprised and unsurprised to see a suspicious figure in the lobby a week later. She was making her way to the elevator when the man started to yell and took out a gun and told no one to move. 

Again surprising because this is in the Avengers Tower, but not surprising since they were in the Avengers tower. Kind of a bad guy magnet and deterrent at the same time.

He was demanding to see the Avengers, yelling about how they were playing at God. That they had no right to walk among “mortals” with their sinful powers and abilities. He even went as far to call them glorified mutants that are trying to brainwash everyone into thinking that not being normal was okay.

All the while waving his gun around, and not noticing the security coming from behind and tackling him to the ground. As they did that the gun went off and everyone panicked, a few people ran into Eve.

Within a few moments, however, it was clear that the fiasco was over as the man was being led outside where Eve could see the flashing lights of some cop cars. And with that, she went inside with some other employees and made her way to her office.

\----

While getting set up and removing her bag hanging from her shoulder Eve felt pain in her arm. When she took a closer look she saw what looked like a needle connected to a small capsule that was empty but still had some sort of liquid in it.

“What the he-”

Suddenly Eve felt as if the room was tilting at an angle and felt dizzy.

 _Shit_ , Eve thought.

Eve left her office stumbling looking for someone, but there wasn’t anyone else there, not many people worked on her floor.

“Stark,” she said. She has to get to Stark, if there was someone to help figure out what the hell was in that capsule it would be him, he could help her out.

She made her way back into the elevator and pressed the floor of the communal area of the Avengers hoping that he was there and not somewhere else. 

After pressing the button Eve could feel a pounding in her head like a migraine but the worst kind. Putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes she tried to block out the pain or somehow make it hurt a little less. Instead, it only got worse and she could feel tears building up. 

Then it stopped.

When she opened her eyes and put her hands down she noticed two things.

That her hands were in fact paws with toe beans and all, and that when she tried to speak all that came out was a meow.

She was a cat.

\---------------------------  
.  
After hearing about the incident in the lobby of the tower Bucky wasn’t expecting anything else interesting to happen. He liked it when things around the tower were calm and not too hectic. It was a nice change from the whole winter soldier and hydra thing. Instead, he was planning on relaxing and maybe later going to the gym and exercising for a bit. 

Everyone else was doing their own thing today whether it be errands or something more serious like a meeting or mission.

So it was a little surprising that when he looked to see who was coming from the elevator that it was a grey fluffy cat. 

And no one else at all.

The cat also seemed to be surprised because it hadn’t moved and only did so when the elevator doors had started to close. Quickly it got up from its sitting position and walked out of the elevator only to sit down again and look around the room and look up at Bucky. 

A moment passes.

“ Hello,” Bucky said for some reason, feeling a bit awkward.

He got a simple meow in response. Then the cat walked past him and started going around the room. He watched as it did what looked like a sweep of the area and kept looking around as if it was looking for something. 

Bucky went to sit on the couch in the corner keeping an eye on the cat. He wondered why a cat would be in the elevator by itself and stopping at the floor that is the communal area for the Avengers no less. Only authorized people are allowed and it didn’t seem that a cat would be one of them.

After another minute he saw the cat making its way towards him and the couch where he was sitting. Then it jumped onto the couch and sat a few feet away from him facing him with its tail slowly moving left and right.

He looked at the cat’s neck to see if there was a collar but there was none, “Who do you belong to?”

And again all he got was a simple meow in response.


	2. Chapter 2

As one can understand Eve was shocked to see that she was in fact now a cat when only seconds earlier she was her usual human self. However, it might not be for the same reason that one might think.

In fact, this was not the first time that Eve had been a cat or any animal actually. Especially since she has the special ability to turn into animals and has had it ever since she was born. 

Other than being one of the people that got to work at the Avengers’ tower, Eve was one of the people born with abilities.

She was a mutant.

What she was shocked about was the fact that she was a cat despite not deliberately shifting into one. And also that she currently could not shift back into a human.

She was stuck.

Then the elevator opened and she saw the winter soldier in sweats and a t-shirt who looked surprised to see her. 

She was shaken out of her frozen state when the doors started to close and she walked out and sat down again. Eve looked around to see if Stark was around but didn't see anybody else so she looked back at Bucky.

She was trying to think about what she should do when Bucky interrupted her train of thought by saying hello. Without thinking she replied with “Hii” but instead it came out as a meow.

_Damnit no one can understand me when I’m a cat._

Hoping that Mr. Stark was on this floor, she went to look around and checked everywhere. With much experience searching for Stark under her belt she went to the usual knicks and crannies that he might be in on this floor. But he was nowhere to be found. 

Eve passed a mirror and saw that she was a grey British longhair cat with copper eyes and very fluffy. At least she wouldn’t get cold easily with all her fur.

Resigning to the fact that Stark was not here she went back to Bucky and hopped onto the couch a few feet away from him and looked at him again.

“ Who do you belong to?” he asked.

_No one_ ,she responded knowing that Bucky wouldn’t be able to understand her.

Although she didn't find Mr. Stark at least she found someone even though they didn't understand her. 

Eve needed to talk to Stark and get him to realize what happened.

However, it was going to be really difficult. Especially since no one could understand her and because no one in the tower actually knew that she is a mutant that can shapeshift into animals. So the thought of her being the cat would never cross their minds.

She wasn’t exactly hiding her ability, but she was not shouting it from the rooftops either. And when she got hired by Mr.Stark there were no questions about abilities or if she was a mutant so she didn’t feel that it was necessary for anyone at her job to know.

Now she was wishing that she had at least told someone since things could be solved so much easier if someone knew what she could do.

So there she was staring at Bucky and hoping that he went somewhere that Stark was with . She fully intended on following him in case her boss was there.

When Bucky left the couch to go into the kitchen Eve followed him. She watched as he put together a small sandwich and ate. Meanwhile she would occasionally look towards the elevator hoping that her boss would come out at any minute.

She knew that whatever was in the capsule had to do with mutants which made sense when she thought about the man’s rant in the lobby earlier. Now that she thought about it, the man was most likely going to shoot one of the Avengers. Instead it hit her and caused her to shift without control and now when she tried she couldn’t shift back.

Eve knew that her best chance at becoming a human again lied with Tony Stark as he had the best equipment and was a genius. If anyone knew how to help her it would probably be him. All she had to do was somehow let him know that she was in fact not a regular cat and show him the bullet she was shot with.

Wait.

The bullet.

In a panic Eve went to look at her arm where she had been shot. There was nothing there.

_Shit, I need to make sure that Mr. Stark gets that bullet and analyzes the liquid that was in the capsule. Without it who knows how long I’ll be stuck as a cat._

She sighed in disappointment and laid down with her head on her paws, causing Bucky to look at her curiously.

Right, she was here with him waiting to see if he would lead her to Stark or any of the other Avengers. She was surprised to see him alone as he was usually with Steve but it seemed that everyone else was busy that day.

Knowing he was her best chance at getting help she was sticking with him. So when he got up and was heading towards the elevator she was right behind him. She saw him press a button of a higher floor.

“Oh, you’re still here” Bucky looked down at her.

She looked at him in amusement. He was probably not expecting for a cat to be following him when he woke up this morning.

She meowed in response.

Bucky smiled.

\--------------------------------------------

For Bucky it was nice to be near an animal since most of them became a bit wary of him while he had been the winter soldier and with Hydra. It was a nice change to see an animal actually near him and seemingly following him instead of cowering away or looking at him with wary eyes.

Although he was a bit curious as to why this cat was following him to the gym.

When the doors opened to the gym floor the first one out of the elevator was the cat and Bucky saw it do the same routine it had done on the communal floor. It went all around and kept looking in various directions like a search.

When it swept the whole floor it came back and hopped onto one of the weight lifting benches and laid down with its face resting on its paws. And for some reason, it looked a little sad.

\---------------------------------------------

And it was a bit sad, Eve searched and no one else within this gym. For a while, she watched as Bucky did a series of reps of different exercises, but got tired watching him do all that work.

_Jesus Christ I would die trying to lift those weights_ , she thought as she saw him lift the above-average amount of pounds a human man can usually lift. She’d stick with her yoga thank you very much.

With that thought in mind she got up from her lying position and stretched out her body, even letting out her claws to scratch down onto the bench. It was always satisfying to stretch as a cat.

Feeling a bit better Eve realized how tired she was and rightfully so. She glanced back at Bucky who was still exercising and figured that he would be doing so for a while, so she laid back down and decided to take a well-deserved catnap.

\------------------------------------------------

Bucky smiled when he saw that the cat was asleep,. It looked like a ball of fluff on the bench. He continued the exercises and was one his last rep of pull-ups when the elevator opened and Sam walked in.

“ See I knew that you'd be here exer- wait is that a cat?” Sam said when he noticed that Bucky wasn't alone in the gym.

“No, it's a stuffed animal,” Bucky deadpanned.

Sam just looked at him with a serious face.

“ Where’d it come from?”

“I don't know, “ Bucky finished his last pull ups while still talking, “It showed up on the communal floor in the elevator earlier today.”

“In the elevator on the communal floor? Then why is it here now?”

Bucky dropped to the floor having finished the exercise, “It followed me here,” and looked up at Sam who didn't seem to believe him.

“So you're saying that a random cat showed up by itself on an elevator and followed you to the gym” Sam said, gesturing to the cat and then to Bucky.

“Yeah.”

“That's a weird cat.,” Sam said looking at the cat with scrunched up eyebrows.

Bucky shrugged, “I guess.”

A few seconds later they watched as the cat woke up, stretched, and looked at them. The cat stared at Sam for a while before meowing.

“Well I'm going to the communal floor, Steve and the others should be arriving soon from whatever they were doing today.” Sam said and started walking to the elevator.

Bucky followed him, “Okay, they are planning to have dinner together again tonight right?”

“Yeah”, Sam laughed and pressed the button once in the elevator,” Its Tony’s turn to be in charge of dinner so I’m pretty sure we’ll be having take out.”

At the mention of Tony’s name the two men heard another meow. When they looked down they saw that cat sitting between them, looking at them.

“See it followed me,” Bucky gestured at the cat.

“What the- but why is it following us?”

“ I don't know, do you think it belongs to one of the others?”

Sam looked at the cat and thought about how it followed them and how he didn't even notice it until it made a sound.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it belonged to Nat” Sam replied

“Natasha?”

“Yeah, just think about how it’s following us and looking at us with those eyes. It’s kind of creepy. Doesn’t that remind you of Nat?”

The elevator opened and they both watched as the cat followed right behind them when they got off and went to sit down at the couch still facing them.

Bucky looked back at Sam, “I guess so”.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve was hoping that when Sam had come to the gym and was going back to the communal floor that her boss would already be there. But it didn’t seem to be her lucky day since no one else was.

Over the course of the next two hours some of the other members arrived but none of them was the one she was looking for. It seems he would be the last one to show up when the next person that arrived was Natasha.

Eve watched as Sam approached Natasha and they started a conversation. At one moment Eve saw him point to where she was sitting on the couch. When Natasha shook her head Sam and Natasha made their way towards Eve.

“So you're saying that's not your cat?” Sam asked

“No, why would you think it was?”

Sam scratched his head, “No particular reason” and smiled at her.

Natasha looked at the cat taking note of its appearance of being well cleaned and seemingly well fed.

“Have you asked the others if maybe this was their cat or if they know who it belongs to?” Nat asked.

“Yeah, but no one knows. Barnes told me that it showed up earlier today in the elevator and just followed him to the gym where I found him. When we went back here the cat followed us. It's just been sitting there since then” Sam explained.

 _I’m waiting for Stark to show up_. Eve thought

“Huh, maybe Tony will know. For all we know it might be his?” Sam suggested.

Natasha looked at Sam, “Sam do you really think that Tony Stark is able to take care of an animal when he can barely take care of himself?”

“Oh shit you're right”

At that the two went to the others that were around, leaving Eve still watching from the couch.

 _Damnit why does he always have to be late and hard to find_ , Eve thought, if I don’t explain myself soon I might get kicked out by one of the Avengers.

Eve had considered trying to explain to the others, but she didn’t know them very well and didn't know how they might react to having a stranger within their midst. At least with Stark she knew him and was pretty sure he would be interested in her particular situation. The others might not trust her, considering their wide variety of enemies.

At that last thought Eve heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and the loud voice of Tony who came in carrying some bags of chinese food.

Within a few minutes the dining table was set up and everyone started to dig in.

“Hey Tony, why'd you take so long with the food I was practically starving here?” Clint asked as he loaded his plate with a few more dumplings.

“ Yeah what was the hold up?” Sam asked

Still with food in his mouth Tony replied, “Well I had to do a couple things first before getting the food and I bumped into a couple people that wanted to talk.”

“Talk about what?” someone else at the table asked

“Eh ya know , typical company stuff like projects and security”

“Security?”

“Yeah, Happy was already told but they wanted to let me know about the incident that happened today in the lobby. About some dude coming up in here with a gun and wanting to see us,” Tony paused to eat another dumpling, “typical stuff.”

At hearing that Eve, who was waiting from the moment to get Tony’s attention decided that now was the time. She made her way to the side of his chair, put her two paws on his seat and meowed.

Tony looked down, “what the,” he looked back at everyone at the table, “whose cat is this?”

“Uh we don't know Tony, we thought you might know.”

“ Now why would I know who it belongs to?”

“ Cause it showed up here in the tower in the elevator,” Bucky said.

“In the what?”

“ In the elevator, then it followed me to the gym and then me and Sam back up here,” Bucky looked at Sam who nodded in agreement.

“We asked everyone if it was theirs or if they knew who it belonged to but no one did. So we thought you might know,” Sam finished.

Tony scratched his head, “Well I don't know whose cat this is and I don't know how it got into the elevator.”

Eve was slowly getting annoyed with how long it took to explain that there was an unknown cat here with them. Couldn't they get to the part of figuring out where she came from so that they could help her already.

 _“Ughhh get over it already , it's me Eve now if I could just get you to realize it things could go by so much faster”_ Eve said in frustration.

At the slew of upset meows all eyes turned to Eve who was still beside Tony on the floor.

“I think it wants something from you Tony,” Steve said.

“What the hell would a cat want from me?” Tony asked.

“I don't know. Why don’t you ask the cat,” Clint said with a smirk.

Tony sighed and looked down at the cat who was still looking at him, “Do you want something from me?”

Eve nodded yes.

Tony blinked then looked back at the rest of everyone around the table, “It nodded...the cat nodded yes to my question”

The others seemed to have a hard time believing him.

“Suureeee it did Tony” Clint said and went back to eating.

The others followed suit.

Tony slowly looked back at the cat and whispered, “Do you understand me”

Another nod.

“And you need something from me?”

Another nod.

Tony seemed to be having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this cat was understanding his questions and that it actually wanted something from him. And he saw that some of the others were giving him funny looks.

So before he went back to eating he said one last thing to the cat, “Just follow me after I’m done and I-uh guess I’ll figure out what you want?”

The cat meowed at him and walked away. Everyone watched as it hopped onto a chair and laid its head in its paws.

\----------

 _Finally_. Eve thought.

She was eager for Stark to figure out that she was in fact not a normal cat and was one of his employees.

Hopefully he was okay with her being mutant and would still help her. She knew how quickly people’s opinions change when they find out that someone is a mutant. Unfortunately, she had some experience in that area.

So she waited for her boss to finish eating. He kept glancing to where she was as he ate.

Figures. He was probably interested about why a cat wanted something from him.

It seemed that the other Avengers hadn’t seen her nod yes to his questions and he didn’t explain any further.

When Tony finished eating he got up and made his way towards the elevator, only stopping to look at Eve and motion her to follow him. She quickly jumped off the seat and made her way to him.

“So Tony is that your cat? It is following you.” Clint asked

Tony looked back at Clint, “No it’s not mine but it wants something from me so I’m going to figure out what that is and how they even got here.” And he turned back and got into the elevator with Eve.

Once the doors closed Clint looked at Sam, “How the hell is he gonna do that?”


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the elevator Tony quickly got down and eye level with the cat

“Alright, to check that I am not crazy or it wasn’t just a coincidence I need you to nod 5 seconds after I finish talking”

5 seconds passed.

The cat nodded.

“Nod again right now.”

It nodded again.

“Alright so you can understand me.”

The elevator opened on the floor of Tony’s lab and he walked out, “Come on“

He walked up to a desk area that wasn’t full of items and the cat hopped up on top.

Tony was pacing and talking to himself, “Okay so they understand me but there needs to be a better way to communica--oh I have an idea”

He faced the cat, “Two meows for yes and one meow for no. Will that work for you?”

He got two meows in response.

“Perfect.”

\--------------------------

It was entertaining to say the least as Eve watched how Tony was trying to communicate with her. The way his eyes lit up when she meowed twice for “yes” would have put a smile on her face if she was human.

And now there she was trying to answer his yes or no questions, although it was getting a bit tiring since his questions were nowhere near to being ‘Are you an employee of mine who is a mutant and just happened to get shot but the man with the gun who had come in earlier this morning making threats?’

“Do you want food?”

_No_.

“Do you belong to anyone in the tower?”

_No_.

“Are you some sort of spy?”

_No_.

“Do you want a drink?”

_No._

“Is this some sort of prank from Clint?”

_No_.

And he continued asking questions but not the one she wanted him to ask. After a while she simply stopped replying and laid her head on her paws. She was tired and felt like the questioning was going nowhere.

“Oh, you okay there kitty cat?”

She simply looked at him for a moment, looked away and then closed her eyes. It must have been clear on her face that she was not okay because she felt a soft pat on her head for a moment.

\---------------------------

Tony was perplexed. First there was the incident in the morning and now there was a cat who looked pretty sad and he had not figured out what it wanted from him.

He’d already asked if it was some sort of spy or a prank but it had responded no. Obviously the cat could have lied but there was something about it that made him believe it had been telling the truth.

Maybe the others would be able to help somehow? He wished that Wanda would come back from her trip already since she could probably do some weird magic stuff to figure out what the cat wanted but she wasn’t supposed to come back for another two days.

And it looked like the cat was not up for more questions. Tony looked at the time and saw that it was getting late and he looked at the cat who was laying on the lab table.

He figured that it wasn’t the most comfortable for the cat to be laying on the hard surface so he came up with an idea so that the cat would be more comfortable and sleep for the night. As he was not about to let this cat leave until he figured out what it wanted.

“Hey kitty cat, how bout you follow me back to the common area and I can set up with a bed for the night. You want something from me and I haven't figured it out so I don’t think either of us wants you to leave just yet.”

He looked at the cat who was staring at him.

“Is that alright with you?” he asked.

The cat meowed twice and he smiled.

When he started heading out the lab and to the elevator the cat was right there walking beside him. They went up to the common room and he walked to one of the couches that was meant for one person. Then he got a pillow and a throw blanket. He motioned for the cat to jump on the couch and on top of the pillow he put down. Once the cat did and was curled up he gently put the throw blanket on top of it.

All the while the cat was silent but simply watching him.

“Alright. Hopefully this is fine for you.”

The cat meowed twice.

“Good. Tomorrow we can continue trying to figure out what it is that you want. I’ll think of ways to do that tonight while you rest your pretty fluffy head,” he said and patted the cat on the head softly.

\-----------------------------------

Eve was pleasantly surprised by how sweet Stark was being towards her as a cat. Even going out of his way to make her a bed instead of just leaving her to figure out her own sleeping situation. And he was right. She was not planning on leaving until her situation got resolved.

Her respect towards her boss grew a little bit more. She hoped that Stark knew that he was a good man.

So she simply watched him leave her in the dark and she closed her eyes eager to rest from this stressful day. And the makeshift bed that Stark had made was very comfortable.

But it took awhile for her to fall asleep. Her worries about never being able to shift back into a human kept her awake. If she was lucky she would wake up the next morning as a human and be able to control her ability just fine. Although, she had the feeling that things were not going to be as simple as that.

It was a while later that Eve finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile Stark was in his lab trying to figure out a better way to communicate with the peculiar cat who somehow had ended up in the Avengers Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

When Bucky woke up early in the morning and headed to the common area to start his day he was not expecting anyone else to be up or much less in the common area. So he was surprised to see the same fluffy grey cat that had been following him sleeping on one of the seats in what seemed to be a makeshift bed.

He wondered who had been the one to set that cat up there to sleep for the night. Much less why the cat was still here in the tower.

Nobody seemed to know where the cat came from and who it could belong too. All they knew, according to what Tony said he saw, was that the cat wanted something from him and that he was going to figure out what it is.

How he was going to do that no one really knew. But Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if somehow Tony figured that out.

He usually did.

So he went on with his business and normal routine he had in the mornings.

Not soon later did the others join him and begin their day their own ways. Whether it was with a smoothie, cereal, or a hot breakfast.

Bucky saw how each person that arrived had a movement where they noticed the cat still there and had a questioning look on their faces. But no one said anything.

That is until Clint arrived.

“Hey what is the cat still doing here?”

“Don’t know. Looks like it slept there for the night” Sam responded.

“But why?”

Sam shrugged and no one else added anything.

Then they saw the cat finally wake up.

\------------------------------------------------

When Eve finally woke up for a moment she was very confused. That is until she saw basically all the Avengers looking at here and she remembered what had happened the day before.

She was stuck as a cat and no one knew it was her.

Stark had said something about figuring out what she wanted, but she didn’t see him anywhere at the moment. So she got out from under the throw pillow and stretched curving out her back and letting her claws come out and lightly scratch the sofa.

Then she hopped off the couch and made her way towards the kitchen where everyone was sitting or standing making their breakfast. Eyes still on her she jumped onto the counter and sat down staring at them the same way they were staring at her.

_Let’s see how they like that._

Eventually Clint and Sam who were the only ones blatantly staring shuffled a bit in their seats uncomfortable with the cat whose eyes rested on their faces. Then they looked at each other and finally back to their own breakfast.

When Eve no longer felt the eyes on her she looked away and took in her surroundings. After a few moments there was the sound of the elevator doors opening and Eve finally saw her boss. He had eye bags and looked tired but not exhausted.

When he came toward the kitchen areas Eve saw when he realized she was there as his eyes widened and he smiled.

“Hey there kitty cat,“ he said as he walked past her. Even giving her a pat on the head that Eve was amused by.

She watched him as he bored himself a bowl of cereal and she felt a pang of hunger in her stomach. She hadn’t eaten since yesterday and seeing everyone eating was making it quite clear how hungry she was.

Seeming to notice how she was staring at his cereal, Stark suddenly asked her, “You hungry?”

Eve meowed twice. Answering yes.

“Alright, just give me sec,” and Tony took out his phone. After a few moments of looking at his phone he went to the fridge and took out an egg.

She watched him as he cooked it, put it in a bowl. Go out a piece of bread and also put it in the bowl. Then he set it in front of her. 

“According to google here, this is okay for you to eat so dig in” he said.

And she did. Eve wasn’t worried about whether or not the food was okay for cats to eat considering she wasn’t normally a cat. As she ate Stark finally started to eat his own bowl of cereal and when he looked away from the cat he saw the others staring at him.

“What?”

\--------------------------------

Only a moment after Tony had voiced his question Pepper walked in and all eyes went to her. But her eyes went to the cat eating on the counter besides Tony.

Before she could ask about the cat Clint was saying something to her.

“Hey Pepper I think you need to talk to tony cause he just came up here, asked a cat if it was angry and then made breakfast for it”

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows together,“Wait wha-” 

“But it was hungry. I don’t see the big deal,” Tony interrupted.

And just as Clitn opened his mouth to respond Pepper quickly cut in, “Wait wait. First off, Tony, why is there a cat here? You know it isn't a good idea to take in strays, it could be sick.”

But she hesitated to see the last part as she took in the appearance of he cat which looked like it was well taken care of and not at all like a stray.

Taking in her perplexed expression and silence Tony finally began to explain, “ Okay let me explain. Yesterday somehow this cat showed up right. None of us knows who it belongs to or where it came from. But what I do know is that it wants something from me.”

Clint raised an unconvinced eyebrow at that.

Toy continued, “ So yesterday I was trying to figure out how I would- ya know- figure out what it wanted. And that's what I was doing last night but then you came down to my lab and told me to go to bed. And now we’re here and I just made some breakfast for me and the cat cause when I asked if it was hungry it said yes.”

“It said yes”

Tony sighed at the way Pepper and the others were looking at him, “ Not exactly. It’s two meows or yes and one meow for no. Isn't that right kitty cat ?” he asked looking at the cat.

It meowed twice.

“See!”

And everyone did see and heard the cat meow twice.

Although Clint was still suspicious so he asked that cat a few questions.

“You understand what we’re saying?”

Two meows.

“The sky is purple.”

One meow.

“Tony is not crazy.”

Two meows.

“You were hungry?”

Two meows.

And meanwhile everyone watched very interested.

“And you want something from Stark?”

Two meows.

At that Clint sighed and looked at Tony, “Guess you're not crazy, but how do you plan on finding out what this cat wants? Yes and no questions are going to take too long.”

Tony smiled that smile he got whenever he had a great idea, according to him. 

“I am going to make a pair of glasses that will track their eye movement so that they can basically type out a message with their eyes. I was working on it last night but since “-he gestured to Peper-”Pepper here made me sleep like a responsible adult I am still not finished. Cat eyes are a little different than humans and I want it to be as accurate as possible to save time.”

“Wait Tony are you sure that the cat is -um safe?” Pepper asked worried. She knew that the Avengers had many enemies and she wanted them to be safe.

“Yes Pepper don't worry. I don’t think the cat has any nefarious purpose.” He said, walking up to her and giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. 

Pepper looked at the cat and saw it close their eyes and nod at her, as if to reassure her that they weren't a danger.

Pepper smiled, “Well then, since it seems today is a slow business day you should probably get to finishing those glasses”

Tony smiled and quickly after grabbing his bowl of cereal went to the elevator presumably back to his lab where he would spend the next hour or so working on his new project.

When the elevator doors closed everyone looked back to the cat who just looked at them and meowed.

\-------------------------------------------

Eve was excited about what Stark had said he was making so she could communicate better. Finally she would be able to let them know that she was stuck and needed help. 

Although hopefully they didn’t kick her out once they found out she was a mutant. She really enjoyed her job at the tower.

Anyways now that she was alone with everyone she didn’t really know what to do. Do they want to talk to her? Were they suspicious? 

These thoughts went through her head as she got off of the kitchen counter and went back onto one of the couches. The warmth was better compared to the cold countertop. And so she sat down and watched as the rest of the others eventually went back to their business.

There were a couple of lingering glances but soon all that there was left was bucky who was cleaning up in the kitchen.

She wondered what he thought considering he had been the first one to see her and she followed him the previous day.

Soon enough She saw Bucky finish up what he was watching and walk towards her. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and turned on the tv, there was a documentary about space on.

“You okay with this on?” Bucky suddenly asked.

Eve looked away from the TV back to him where he had the remote in his hand, ready to change the channel.

She meowed twice. Eve had no problem with watching a space documentary, they always left a sense of wonder in her when she watched one.

At her response Bucky smiled and turned back to the TV. The both of them avidly listening to the narrator discuss the vast possibilities of the universe.

When the documentary finished Bucky got up and turned to her.

“Want water?”

When she responded yes he went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for himself and a small bowl with water for her, setting it on the floor near the couch.

Eve got down from the couch and drank some water, glad to have something refreshing. When she got back on the couch she decided to sit a little closer to Bucky to show that she appreciated the gesture.

When she turned back to the TV that was playing another documentary she didn’t see the small smile that Bucky had as he took notice of her sitting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may or may have not decided that Tony is gonna continue calling Eve kitty cat. And that Bucky and Eve the cat become sort of buddies. I just liked the idea of him chilling with the cat :P


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3 hours later when Stark found the peculiar cat and a certain soldier sitting on the couch watching a documentary on the Ocean together, specifically the deep ocean where there was no light.

But he didn’t let the sight slow him down on his entrance.

“Hey kitty cat!”

When said cat looked at him Stark smiled wide.

“It’s ready!”

Both the eyes of Bucky and the cat seemed to widen. When Bucky went to say something Stark interrupted him.

“Come on Come on, let's go and see if it works.” he said, already walking back to the elevator not even glancing back to see if they were following.

Quickly both Bucky and the cat got up and walked after the excited Tony Stark who kept eyeing the cat once they were all in the elevator. And the ride down to his lab didn’t seem to do anything about calming his energy as once the doors opened he was quickly walking to his lab and to a desk area where there lay a small version of glasses.

Tony quickly turned to the cat, “Alright there kitty cat I need you to hop up here,”-he tapped the table-”and let me put these glasses on you. It might be a little uncomfortable but should be fine”

At his request the cat got on the table and sat down next to the glasses. Tony then picked them up and gently put the glasses on the cat's face. Once they were placed on the cats face the lenses lit up .

\----------------------------------------

Eve was happy when she wasn’t disorientated or blinded when the lenses in front of her eyes lit up. It wasn’t too bright and she noted there was no strain in her eyes.

After a moment Stark said, “Alright, now there should be an alphabet to the side and next to it some word options too. I took the liberty of putting the words: I, am, is, that, you, are, she, he, but, and, okay , yes and no. So that you didn’t waste the effort of typing them in along with a space. Oh and there's a space bar too.”

Eve looked at him and saw that he seemed a bit smug. Which she could understand and made her smile a bit in her mind.

“So do you see all that?”  
Eve refocused on the alphabet and word options and looked at the option ‘yes’. After a second the word lit up and there was a ‘Ding’ sound in the room.

Eve saw Stark’s smile widen and now beside her was a hologram screen where on it was one word, - Yes-.

“Good. So any words that you choose or type out will show up on this hologram where Bucky and I read it.

Eve looked at the word option again.

-Okay-

Stark almost seemed to be giddy at how things were going, “Okay enough with the testing now,” he looked at Eve with an almost serious face, “Now tell me what it is that you wanted or needed from me.”

Eve paused. _What would be the most straightforward thing to get across my situation?_

…

_I got it_.

So as Eve looked at the alphabet and chose her letters and words lucky and Stark waited, both looking at her and back at the screen where her message would appear.

Then there was a ‘Ding’.

Eve waited to see how they would react as they read her message.

-I am Eve-

She watched as Bucky’s face looked confused while her boss’s eyes narrowed and then widen and he looked at her.

“Tony, who is Eve?” 

“Eve um-she works for me.”

“Works for you?”

“Yeah,” Tony said glancing between Eve and her message, “She works here in the tower.”

“But,” Bucky said looking away from Tony to Eve, “that’s a cat.”

“Yeah it is”

And they both kept looking at Eve.

\-------------------------------------------------

At some point someone probably noticed the disappearance of the cat and Stark since soon him and Bucky were joined by Pepper and Bruce in the lab.

When the two entered the lab it was to the sight of both of the men looking at the cat with narrowed eyes as if they were trying to solve a question.

“Tony what are you doing?” Pepper asked.

Tony jumped slightly at Peppers voice, probably from not noticing her entrance but he replied anyways.

“Oh Pepper come here You’re not going to believe this,” he motioned her to come closer, “You too Brucey bear.”

The two of them made their way over.

“Care to explain?” Banner asked.

“ Oh right. Um well it seems that kitty cat here is an employee of mine,” Tony said a matter-of-factly.

“An employee?” Pepper asked.

“Yup” he said popping the p, “And apparently they are one of my favorites.”

“Wait but that’s Eve,” Pepper said looking at the cat, “How can this be Eve?”

“Well my sweet Pepper, take a look at the message our amazing Eve here typed out on the screen. See right there it says that she is Eve. How she is her I still don’t know and “-he looked pointedly at the cat-”I would very much like for her to answer that question.”

The cat meowed in response and they saw as her eyes focused on the lens of the glasses and started moving rapidly.

After a few moments a message finally appeared on the hologram screen.

-I am a shapeshifter and after getting shot yesterday I have been stuck in this form.-

This however only seemed to confuse the small group of people in the lab a bit more.

Bucky was quiet but in his eyes one could see the questions in his head.

Pepper had gasped at reading that Eve had been shot.

Banner’s eyes widened and he started muttering about the possibility of shapeshifting.

While Tony had a gleam in his eyes and he looked even more intrigued then he did before. And he leaned closer to Eve, “You’re a mutant.”

There was a ‘ding’ and the message on the screen was

-Yes-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reminder that because Eve is using the typing thing her messages aren't going to be like normal speaking. Also that her messages are going to be having the -dash-


End file.
